


Going to Explain

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Spain and France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Canada negotiate living in a modern world where Prussia is no longer invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Explain

Canada turned to look at Prussia sitting on the other side of the car. “Alright, before we get there, remind me how exactly are you going to explain this at the emergency room?”

The albino nation glared at the other. “Oh shut up.”

“No, really, I think it will be a good idea to have your story ready for when they ask you how you managed to get a rose stuck down your stomach, not to mention the amount of bruises you have, and oh yeah, the broken leg… in two distinct places.”

“I fell down the stairs,” Prussia grunted, crossing his arms and trying to sink down in the seat.

Canada was tempted to bang his head against something, but since he was driving figured it would not be an action that would end well. “Your awesome self would be alright with saying you fell down the stairs?”

Prussia glared. “It’s more awesome then to say France beat the crap out of me after eating his rose on Spain’s bet.”

“And speaking of that rose… how are you going to explain that?”

“I fell down the stairs.”

“And your mouth just happened to fall right on top of it? And it just happened to end up swallowed?”

Another scowl from the other occupant of the car. “Goddamnit, it’s not like they’re going to ask that many questions.”

“You are so lucky I’m bothering to drive you to the hospital,” Canada muttered. “After this I’m tempted to tell you that you’re never allowed to be in their presence un-supervised.”

“Hey!” Prussia protested, twisting around to look at Canada full on, twisting his leg in the process. Whatever he was going to say got waylaid by a bout of swearing. When he finally calmed down, he continued his original train of thought. “I’m a big nation you know,” he said, pouting in a distinctly un-adult like voice.

Canada sighed and finally turned off the freeway. “You don’t act like it,” he replied. “And technically you’re not even a nation.”

Prussia’s dark look was more than enough to let him know he had gone too far.

“I didn’t mean that. I mean, I meant that, but not… Look,” he said, parking and finally turning to look Prussia full on. “I care about you okay? Can you not do stupid shit? You’re not… you’re not invincible anymore. Provoking France for old time’s sake can actually get you hurt, not just a little ruffled. He’s like you, he doesn’t realize the game has changed.”

“I’m not fragile,” Prussia scowled.

“Compared to us, you are,” Canada said, voice sad. “That’s just how it is now. We all have to learn how to deal with that.”

Prussia turned to look out the window to where the snow was coming down from the night sky. “It’s hard.”

“Yeah,” Canada agreed, reaching out a hand to rest on his knee. “And you have friends. Germany’s always there for you, and so am I. And so is France and Spain when they’re not out of their minds drunk.”

Prussia snorted and turned back to Canada. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something and snapped it shut. “You know, there’s something you didn’t think of.”

Canada raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“How are you walking me in there with a broken leg?”

Canada started cursing under his breath as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Prussia was a bad influence on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old work, 10/08/2010


End file.
